User talk:Ducksplash
|} New Section =3 So, all good? Haha. I like the kitty, it's funny. A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 15:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Your welcome. Your page is awesome =D The monkey's scary though...A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 16:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Your welcome! And tell me when you're done!A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 16:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Coding is your talent =DI Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Yay! It's awesome =DI Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams You tell me! Check out my page and tell me!I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:30, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Really?! I love MLP:FiM. My favorite unicorn is Rarity, but I love Twilight's magic, and Rainbow Dash is awesome but I love Fluttershy's shyness. =D Is it bad?I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Yes =3 Very true, but you are this wiki's awesome n00b.I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams No, did you write it? If you did, I'd love to read it!I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Oh yeah, those books are all over my school!I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I have a question, on your siggie, I'm crookedstar, is that a good thing?I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Yay! I think...I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey, could you code my user page? Please?I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 16:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Yeah like your user page, um... Pink, orchid, pale yellow, and pale blue. Is that okay?I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 17:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thank you =) And I read so far what you wrote for Chapter 6, it's nice. Gray's a nice person =)I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 17:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I think that would be a great idea! I think that in some chapter (one of yours) Gray tells Dereck that he thinks he likes April, and Dereck gets angry.I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 17:27, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I love it! I was just looking at it! It's amazing =DI Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 17:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams your welcome! You really are amazing at coding! It's pure awesomeness =0I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 17:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Yeah, I've been on wikia for a long time, but I never used coding or siggies, so now I'm just trying to get into it.I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 17:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I've been on sense I was 9...........I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 17:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Yes. I'm reading Fight for Something all over again.I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 17:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Yah. i forgot everything that happened.I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 17:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams It's cool, I totally understand. When I write, if I'm not inspired it's horrible, and I just try to write as much as I can whenever I have a basic idea of something in my head. But, take your time, I just love to read what you put so then I get some ideas for my chapter.I Am The Charter Goddess Bow to your Goddess! 18:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams